This invention is directed to a small, light weight valve which controls gaseous flow without the aid of a valve stem.
Heretofore control valves have been made with valve stems which project from the body by which gas flow is controlled. Such an arrangement adds unnecessary weight and uses additional space for the valve. Further the valve has a T-shape which will require additional space. Additionally a valve of this arrangement is so constructed that "dead" areas are found around the valve stem, etc. so that there are areas which may not be purged, if necessary.